


News

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [62]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Nanny Hears Of Boromir's Fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's that one.  
> (You knew it was coming)

Caliniel answered the knock at the door.  
  
She returned to the sitting room, expression a combination of curiosity and unease. Following behind her was a man, dressed in the livery of the White Tower; the chamberlain of the Steward’s residence in Dol Amroth. I had not seen him in years.  
  
I could not even stand to greet him. “Which one?” I managed, reaching for Caliniel’s hand.  
  
He looked almost relieved, even as his legendary composure cracked. “Boromir.”  
  
I do not remember him leaving. I do not remember my daughter worriedly pressing my hand and speaking to me. I do not remember walking into the bedroom and lying down on the bed.  
  
I was remembering a small, cheerful boy with boundless energy and loud, free laughter; the heavy weight of him when he fell asleep against my shoulder; his fierce protection of an adoring little brother. I was remembering the first time I saw him, and the last.   
  
“Mother?” Caliniel’s frantic voice snapped me back to the present. “Mother -- drink this…“ a cup was put into my hand, and I obediently swallowed its contents.  
  
She was kneeling next to me, anxiety written all over her young face. “Mother, please –“  
  
I took a deep breath that was more like a sob, and laid my hand on her face. “Call me when it is time for dinner,” I said in a voice that was not mine.  
  
Caliniel did not look happy, but she obeyed, and left me alone.  
  
I closed my eyes, as if this would help keep back the grief or keep me from picturing my little duckling lying broken on some far-away battlefield.  
  
I wondered who would comfort Faramir.


End file.
